Percy vs Rookwood
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Basically Percy dueling Rookwood after Fred's death. Rated T for safety


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with a new Harry Potter one-shot. I am now fairly certain, that I am addicted to doing that. It's another one-shot, that has something to do with Fred's death. The subject won't leave me alone...heh. This time is a one-shot with Percy being in some kind of hatred trance...like Harry in the sixth book, after Dumbledores death, while he duels Rookwood in the battle of Hogwarts. Bill shows up a bit too.

Percy's POV:

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be! One second Fred and I were dueling Deatheaters and the next second he was...dead! Ripped outta his young life, because of a damn explosion.

"NO NO FRED! NO!", I yelled, shaking my brother.

"Percy...there's nothing we can do for him! We gotta move!", I heared a voice, which belonged to Harry.

I shake my head and started to grip the coat of my brother, at least trying to protect his body from any more damage.

"Percy...please. We're gonna hide his body until it's safe!", someone else said. Ron.

At least I jumped over my shadow and helped the boys hide his body. A few tears escaped my eyes. My little brother had been killed, because of me. I distracted him with my bloody joke. Oh I was the hugest prat in this world. It should've been me, who had died, not Fred. I had left the family for two years! I had hurt the people I cared about! I had done so much, but suddenly the guilt in my heart, was replaced by the wish for revenge, as I saw the man, who had brutally murdered my brother. Augustus Rookwood. At this moment he was chasing some of the kids in Ron's year.

"ROOKWOOD!", I bellowed and raced after the man.

I took me a while, but then I reached the man at a destroyed classroom. After telling the boys and girl, he had been chasing to run, I engaged him with a raised wand. I didn't talk much and sent a stunning spell right at him, but he blocked the jinx, with an all-to-relaxed flick of his wand. This just fired up my lust for revenge more and I sent three more stunning spells at him. He blocked them all and seemed all-too-relaxed.

"FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!", I yelled, like a maniac, but I didn't give a damn about that.

I let out a more animal like scream and began to fire jinxes like a maniac. I didn't care about anything anymore. I was too far drowned into hatred and the lust for revenge to care about something else. All I wanted was to avenge Fred. I didn't even care, that I started to fire spells, that were probably already pronnounced illegal.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!", I yelled, but this jinx was blocked too.

"YOU JUST FIGHT BACK YOU BLOODY COWARD! YOU...KID MURDERER! YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER IN COLD BLOOD! HE WAS BARELY OFF AGE!", I yelled, while I kept on firing jinxes at him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!", Rookwood suddenly yelled and I let my guard down.

The disarming-jinx hit me, leaving me wandless in the end. This was it! Rookwood had won. Now he would kill me! Well...it was not like I did not deserve it. Only a few more minutes and then I would be with Fred.

"Now you will die.", Rookwood said.

"Avada...", he began, but didn't get any further.

"Impedimenta!", I heared a man's voice yell, which was quite familliar to me.

"Stuperfy!", a boy's voice yelled.

The spells hit Rookwood right into the chest and he fell backwards like a cut down tree. I was like in a trance as it all happened. It seemed like I was on drugs to me. I noticed a flash of flaming red hair. The other boy already must've run off again. The man went to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Percy? Dammit Perce, you alright?", the man, which I now reconized, asked. Bill.

"Bloody Hell!", I heared Bill hiss.

"Bill...Fred is dead.", I manage to croak out.

"Oh hell...", he hissed and put an arm around my shoulder.

He probably already had put two and two together and figured out, that I had witnessed his death, but if he did, why wasn't he mad and told me that it was my fault?

"S'my fault Bill.", I mumbled.

"Shush...it isn't Percy. It isn't.", I hear Bill's voice.

Suddenly the entire battle stops. Deatheaters and Defenders of the school drop their wand arms. We all hear the voice of Voldemort, telling, that the Defenders of Hogwarts faught bravely and that Lord Voldemort knows true courage, when he sees it.

"Hmph...as if we would ever believe that.", I heared Bill murmur next to me.

Then Voldemort told us, that he would grant us a break to carry dead away, I felt a sting in my chest, as I thought about Fred, and to treat injured. Then he gives out a message to Harry, that makes me listen up. He tells Harry, that he has the oppertunity to surrender himself to him at the break, or more lives will be lost.

"Bill? Why did you save me? After all the stuff I did?", I whispered, as the Deatheaters retreat.

"No matter, what you've done, you do not deserve to die by the hands of a bloody Deatheater because of it.", Bill replied.

"You...witnessed Fred's death didn't you?", Bill asked me than and actually sounded concerned.

"There was this explosion. I c-c-couldn't react fast enough...I would've saved him...even, if it had killed me instead. I-I derserve it.", I began to choke out.

It was the truth. I would've derserved it more to die, than Fred. He hadn't ever ditched the family. He had chosen to fight by Harry's side, while I had hidden like a bloody coward. I looked into Bill's eyes, but to my surprise, they were full of compassion and than he tackled me into a hug.

"We would be just as sad. No matter, what you did, you are still a part of this family. You are still my little brother. I would never be able to forgive myself, if something happened to you.", Bill whispered.

"Really?", I asked and caught myself sounding like a child, as he pulled away.

"Really.", Bill whispered.

It somehow didn't convince me completely, but Bill wasn't lying and that was a relief. He had obviously forgiven me...like Fred had done, before this mess had started.

"Let's go find the others. They should know about...you know.", Bill whispered, not daring to speak out the horrible even once more.

_**Ending Word: **_How'd you like that little one-shot? I think that I made Percy a bit OOC in the end, but I hope, it's still good. I also hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
